CRU-3
The TQL CRU-3 is little more than a much more advanced version of the CRU-2 , and has largely replaced it in frontline service. The most numerous ship class in TeXN 's fleet (outside of fighters), this extremely versatile ship has seen action in every notable conflict since its introduction. Description The CRU-3 is a medium--sized CRU (cruiser)-class warship. As with its predecessor, the CRU-2, it could utilize many smaller ports inaccessible to similarly powerful warships. Developed from the CRU-2 ,the CRU-3 incorporated many advanced technologies that were impractical to include on a ship that size when the CRU-2 was being designed. Major improvements include: Greater endurance via more efficient powercore, Heavier Weaponry via increased power supply and decreases in weapon size, Larger Fighter Deck, Shorter hyperspace charge time, Integrated hyperwave communication array, Faster sublight speed ,Better crew comfort, adn Better integrated defensive measures. Development While the Dukian Empire in its original form was entering its twilight, the Second Great Colonization Wave was starting. With ever increasing numbers of colonies to keep secure from threats, the late Dukian navy attempted to find a solution by sending CRU-2s on regular patrols throughout the colonies. However, they lacked the endurance needed for long-term patrolling, even in peacetime. Destroyer-class ships possessed the range, but were too few and valuable to effectively patrol the colonies. Frigates had the range, in fact being ideally suited to colonial patrols, but lacked firepower and versatility. Attempts were made to convert CRU-2s to long term operations by expanding their fuel capacity. However, this reduced their then-unique level of versatility. Realizing that a full-blown capability gap was coming, TQL started to design a suitable successor to the CRU-2, with their on money. However, the design was developed at a modest pace. After several strings of attacks on colonies from pirates who were unhampered due to either a freuqent total lack of military vessels in the area or simply outgunned the Frigates that did show up. Every time a CRU-2 responded, the attack was stopped. Galvanized by this, the newly formed United Systems Navy issued a request for proposals. TQL came forward with its CRU-3 design, and naturally was selected for its commonality with such a ubiquitous design. With governmental funding at their disposal, they did a thorough job of upgrading it with myriad features, including very recently developed high-efficiency hyperdrive and power core designs. and took the liberty ot slightly increase the size so as to allow for more everything. Specifications Length: 800 ft Width: 175 ft Height: 200 ft Sublight Turning Radius: .375 Sublight Top Speed: (2 minute acceleration): T .2 Hyperspace charge time: 1.5 hours Sublight engines: 6x Taratek RDN-3 Hyperdrive: Taratek Xpiid Mk. VI Primary powercore: Taratek LPC-24 (32 GW max output) Crew: typically around 750 Flight deck: typically 4 small shuttles, 4 GNS-3, 4 light/ 3 medium fighters Armament in "Standard" configuration: 4x 2GW LR turbolasers, 4x 1GW LR turbolasers, 8x 750MW MR turbolasers, 8x 400MW SR turbolasers, 12x 150MW rapidfire turbolasers, 4x SSM launhcers. Developed into CCRU-3: Freighter ECRU-3:Electronic Warfare and Intel CMD-6: Remote Command center CAR-17: Carrier MNG-3ult: Mining craft HSP-3: Hospital/Medevac Instances in Writing TCS Rama, The Rama IncidentCategory:Cruiser Category:Ships Category:Atmospheric Ships